Hands on Broken Glass
by Space Woofles
Summary: Spencer Reid doesn't share his personal life with the team very much, or at all..
1. 1

The day Spencer Reid walked into the BAU supporting a black eye and bruised neck was the day everyone started worrying. Spencer kept his head low, hoping his slightly long hair would cover his face enough for no one to notice. He had picked out a slightly higher collared shirt than normal to put under his sweater vest to hide the angry purple bruises that blossomed on his neck, above the collar bone. He set his bag down on the top of his chair gently and then sat down. Getting a pen ready and holding it in his slightly shaky hand. Spencer Reid's hands were always cold or shaky. When he talked in front of anyone besides his friends or mother, his hands shook wildly, even sometimes talking in front of his friends made him shake. The temperature of his hands however always seemed to be as cold as if he had spend all day outside in the snow. Derek took his spot across from Reid. "Hey Reid, how are ya? What'd you do over the weekend?"

Spencer continued to look down, he didn't want to come off as rude but he didn't look at Derek as he spoke "Im fine, over the weekend I really just read and stayed home.. " He ended with a shrug. "What did you do?" He asked as put another paper on top of a pile.

Derek pursed his lips, looking at Reid with a curious expression "Well, if you must know I may have hit up a few bars, got a pretty girl to come with me home" He winked to no one in particular since Reid wasn't looking at him.

Prentiss walked by as Derek said what he did and stopped "huh, what color was her hair Derek?"

Derek stopped for half a second. Glancing between his hand and Prentiss, "uh, brown..?" He asked questioningly, unsure if it was brown or black.

Emily grinned, "wow Derek. So what about you spence? You look down?" She shared a worried look with Derek for a second.

"Oh, um I'm good. I'm gonna go get some coffee now.. " When Spencer stood up he noticed he had tucked his hair behind his ear, before he could bow his head agin Emily gasped.

"Reid! What happened to your face?" She asked urgently, tilting his chin to get a better look at the purple and blue side of his face. Derek stopped grinning at Prentiss and stood up to look at Reid's bruised face.

Spencer looked away from Emily, trying to think of an excuse fast. "Well I, uh, fell down the stairs of my apartment building.? Yeah, yeah, I fell down the stairs and hit my hit on the banister I think" He ended, swallowing thickly.

Tilting her head to the side Emily looked at Reid concerned "for real? Your not lying?"

Giving her and Derek a nervous laugh he nodded, "yeah, you know me, I was born with two left feet as cliche as that may sound"

Derek smiled, reluctantly accepting Spencer's answer. "Yeah, you are the clumsiest person I know". Emily smiled, but the commotion had caused JJ and garcia, who were chating by the coffee machine, to come over to get a look at Reid.

"Oh gosh honey! What happened Reid? " Garcia asked, her earings jingling softly as she titled her head and frowned.

Derek leaned against Reid's desk "He fell down the stairs in his apartment complex, said he might've hit his head on the banister" JJ gasped and looked at the side of his head for bruises.

"Well, no bruises there, you know, you worry me sometimes Spence" JJ told him, ruffling his hair playfully. Reid gave a forced laugh and smiled.

"Hah, I'll try to be more careful going.. Down the steps hah" He moved around JJ akwardly towards the coffee machine. Derek followed him there.

"So your okay? Doesn't hurt still?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the countertop. Spencer rolled his eyes and craned his neck to look at Derek.

"Yeah, Derek, I'm completely fine" Spencer smiled, pouring lots of sugar in his coffee. As Derek watched Spencer he couldn't help but notice the way his hands shook, or the way he would lightly, not very severely, flinch whenever someone as much as raised their arms next to him. To test his theory, Derek waited until Spencer had set his coffee down to get the milk, until he put a hand on his shoulder, sure enough Spencer flinched, his breath hitching and twirling around. "Ah- uh- s-sorry you. Um. Scared me" He stuttered, playing with the bottom bottom of his shirt.

Derek raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders in a slightly sorry manner. He was determined to find out why Spencer was flinching so much. It wasn't that he was back on dilaudid was it? No, if he were on dilaudid he would be snappy and couldn't focus, and always fidgeting or scratching his chin.

"Sorry, just wanted to ask what you were doing tonight? The team is going to some fancy restaurant that Rossi likes, we'd like you to come with" Derek told spencer, in all honesty he really did want him to come, dinners without the BAU's resident genius were kinda boring, actually.

Spencer nodded, threading his trembling fingers around the coffee mugs handle. "I'll see, I think I will be able to though" Derek smiled at him.

"Great, tell me what you find out." And with that Derek left to go back to his desk and tackle his mountain of paperwork.

Spencer sulked by the coffee pot and pulled out his phone, setting his mug down and heading into the bathroom to call his boyfriend, Lucas.

Rossi had unintentionally been near the bathroom doors when he saw Spencer walk in, even though he knew it was wrong, he had a thing for listening to people's phone calls. Yeah, he knew it was weird. Rossi held his ear up to the door and caught tid-bits of Reid's conversation.

"Hello... Yeah slow day... Going... Restaurant?... Sorry... I know... Make it up to you... See you... I'm sorry... Bye. " With that Rossi heard the end dial tone and Spencer put his phone back into his pocket. Rossi backed away from the bathroom doors to not look suspicious and started pouring himself some coffee. Spencer walked out "Oh hey Rossi, I'm going with you guys to that restaurant after work by the way" Spencer smiled lightly even though Rossi could tell he seemed guilty or nervous about something.

"That's great, I can give you a ride since I think we're all carpooling between me and hotch" Rossi told him, taking a long drink of his coffee. Spencer nodded duly and told him thank you, grabbing his coffee.

As Spencer made his way back to his desk to get started on his paperwork, JJ came up to him frowning. "We've got a case spence. Hotch says we dont have to leave until tomorrow but we're doing the briefing right now. "

JJ grasped Reid's wrists with more force than she intended, getting a flinch, wince, and gasp from Reid. He tugged his wrist back, looking at his feet. JJ opened her mouth to say something but decided not too, because she didn't wanna put more stress on the already looking stressed Reid. "Sorry, my fault" Reid mumbled to her, his face full of sorrow.

"Ah- no it's fine Spence, really it's my fault" Spencer shakes his head and sighs, sitting in his usual seat once they get the the briefing room. JJ nods to herself and starts telling the team about the case. "3 young women we're killed in Little Rock, Arkansas, by what looks like a sadist. Each body was heavily mutilated, one even had two missing fingers. More destruction was focused on the face than the rest of the body, each of the women worked at local bars, had green eyes and brown hair, and were working shifts once in a while at the local strip club. " She concluded, showing the team images of the bodies.

Hotch noticed something "they're all posed in the same fetal position, and their eyes are closed... Are those the same clothes they were abducted in?"

JJ looked in the file, "No, he must have changed them, and looks like he did after he killed them, since there's little to no blood on the clothing. Also, each of the women's hair were pulled back in neat buns, with blue scrunchies. "

After eyeing the board Morgan asked "Childhood rejection? Scrunchies aren't very popular nowadays, and the clothes look a bit older too" Rossi and JJ nodded along.

"Exactly what I was thinking, because other than looks, these women haven't even known each other existed" JJ said, calling Garcia.

Garcia picked up "Speak and be recognized,"

"Yeah, baby girl were gonna need to know if there was any fibers on the clothes or scrunchies." Derek said.

Garcia tapped some keys on her keyboard and frowned "Nope, sorry. "

Derek shrugged, "expected it. Can you tell us what brand makes the clothes they were in? And how long ago those clothes we're made? "

Garcia smiled, "yep, I'll get right back to you" She ended the call, getting to work.

Hotch stood up in front of the team, "okay, go work on whatever you were before, we will leave first thing tomorrow. I'll see you all at Rossi's restaurant he picked out. Also, Reid can you stay for a minute? "

Reid mentally screamed but nodded.

Everyone started filing out of the room. Sighing Reid took a seat across from hotch. "Are you okay? What's with your eye?"

Reid nodded, "yeah I'm fine, I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the banister in the hallway. " Reid said, feeling like he had explained that a hundred times today. Pulling on his collar as a nervous tick he always did in front of his boss, he accidentally showed the bruises on his neck.

Hotch took them in and nodded, "and.. On your neck? Almost looks like a hand print.. Reid" He said, tensing up and waiting for Reid's answer.

Reid froze, unsure of what to make up on the spot. "Ah- I- Um... I-I " He started trembling. "Som-someone... Um" Spencer stood up, running out of the room and towards the bathroom so hotch couldn't continue talking to him.

Hotch followed after him, grabbing his wrists harshly and slamming the door. Spencer yelped, as his wrists felt like they were about to break. "You will tell me what happened Reid. " Hotch said as menacing as he could.

Reid began to hyperventilate, "I'm sorry! I-I-! I'm so so-sorry-y! G-god I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my fault! " Reid sunk to his knees, on the verge of crying.

When Reid sunk down, he brought hotch with him because of how hard hotch was grabbing his wrists. Hotch began to panic "It's fine reid! Your okay! It's okay!" Hotch quickly let go of Reid's wrists, gasping at how deeply purple and black they were.

Reid looked down and ran out the door, not stopping to look back at hotch. He closed and locked the bathroom door then sank to his knees again, sniffling. He heard a knock.

"Kid..? It's me and JJ... Are you alright? We heard hotch slam the door and yell at you.." Derek said slowly, willing Reid to open the door before he kicked it down.

JJ heard the lock click and the door open, standing there was a disheveled, tear streaked Reid. Derek and JJ looked at his wrists which he had not pulled his sleeves over and gasped at the fresh purple and black marks.

Derek fumed, "Reid, did hotch do that?" He asked, gesturing to Reid's wrists. Reid nodded slowly and Derek gasped, "I'm gonna kill him JJ"

"Me too" She responded, grabbing Reid's elbow lightly to drag him along and started marching with Derek to hotch's office.

Derek flung open the door and everyone, including Garcia, watched the scene unfold. "What the hell hotch? What did Reid do that made you so mad you turned his wrists black and purple?!" He yelled, holding up Reid's wrists for hotch to stare at. Prentiss and Garcia gasped when they saw the horrendous state Reid's wrists we're in. Rossi mentally gasped but on the outside only raised an eyebrow, wondering what hotch would say to justify it. Reid turned his head to the side to look down.

Since hotch had had time to compose himself after Reid running, his tone was hard. "He wasnt telling me something, and tried to run away when I confronted him. "

Reid bit his lip, wishing the earth would swallow him whole. Derek fumed again "And that gave you the right to do this?! I could tell Strauss right now that you physically assaulted someone in the workplace and you could get fired! "

Hotch backed down slightly. "Look at his neck, I questioned him about it and he wouldn't tell me" Derek pulled down Reid's collar and furrowed his eyebrows.

Garcia and Prentiss gasped again, wondering who would've done such a thing to Reid. Derek softened has voice "Reid, please tell us what happened. "

Reid sighed, "nothing really. Can we drop this, I don't care what hotch did. I don't blame him, I was being dumb so be got mad, honestly it's nothing. "

Prentiss narrowed her eyes "okay... Hotch, if you ever touch Spencer again your getting fired. Reid... I don't know" Reid was thankful for Prentiss dropping it. He pulled down his sleeves and up his collar, sighing as he made his way back to his desk.


	2. 2

WARNING: ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER

Rossi tapped Reid on the shoulder, "Hey kid, it's about time to get going."

"Oh, alrighty.. Lemme get my stuff.. " Reid said as he carefully put some folders in his satchel. Standing up, Reid and Rossi made their way to the elevator. Hotch was in the elevator when they got there.

Hotch blinked a few times at Spencer, and Rossi watched as Hotch's eyes traveled down to Spencer's wrists. Spencer's sleeves were slightly pulled up unintentionally, letting hotch see the healing purple bruises. He cleared his throat before walking towards Spencer. Rossi and hotch both noticed the way Reid very lightly flinched and backed up from hotch. "Reid, I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, I just got mad and lost my temper"

Reid nodded, looking down "It's fine, it's my fault" Rossi raised an eyebrow at the young agents behavior. The elevator dinged, signaling that they could walk off.

"Well, I'll see you two at the restaurant" Hotch said to Rossi and Reid as he walked away. Rossi sighed and turned to Reid, grabbing his elbow lightly and walking out of the elevator.

"I get it that he's your boss and you don't wanna cause a scene, but stand up for yourself a little bit kid, it was Hotch's fault about your wrists, not yours. " Rossi told Reid softly, opening the front doors of the BAU.

Reid only nodded, making a slight noise to signify he was listening. Rossi opened the drivers door and Reid got in the passenger seat.

Prentiss and JJ we're already in the back, "God, we were waiting forever, you're so slow" Emily told Rossi and she handed him the keys, which he had given her earlier so they could get in.

"Mmh, sorry, I didn't notice what time it was" Reid told her, buckling his seat belt. Rossi turned the key in the ignition, making the car come to life.

\--Time Skip To When They Arrive--

Rossi turned the car off and opened his door, Reid, Prentiss, and JJ doing the same. Rossi locked the doors and started walking inside of the restaurant. Hotch's car pulled up with Derek and Garcia inside it.

Opening the door Derek got out of the passenger side first, then hotch and then Garcia following.

Rossi turned back to the doors of the restaurant and opened them, holding them for everyone. "What a gentleman" JJ joked, making Derek laugh.

Everyone settled into a couple tables pulled together, and Rossi started suggesting menu items to them.

Reid actually felt kinda happy hanging out with the whole BAU, genuinely laughing. An hour went bye until Spencer realized he had to get home in about 20 minutes, or else Lucas would be really mad. "I think I've gotta get going.. " Spencer told the team, standing up.

JJ protested, "Spenccceee, cmonnn. Stay for a while longer, we haven't gotten to do this for a while.. " Others gave various noises of protest. Spencer figured he could deal with Lucas later, he figured having more fun with the team would balance out with the pain Lucas was gonna bring him later. "Eh, okay," Spencer sat down again, making JJ smile.

\--Another hour later--

"We should all get going, " Rossi said to the group, once everyone had finished eating. "And bill is on me so you guys can get in the car while I pay" Rossi told them, handing Prentiss the key to his car. Hotch, Garcia, and Derek said their goodbyes and left. Reid, JJ, and Prentiss got into Rossi car.

"Okay, Spence you live closest to here, then I think it's me and then Emily" JJ said, buckling her seat belt. Spencer and Emily nodded, putting on theirs as well.

Rossi came up to the car and got in, turning it on and pulling out of the restaurant. "JJ said I live closest, then her and then Prentiss" Reid told Rossi.

"Yeah I figured" He said, driving to Reid's apartment.

\--Little bit later--

Spencer got out of David's car, "thanks Rossi, bye JJ and Emily" He smiled and waved as they took off.

Reid took the stairs two at a time, willing to get home as quick as possible so Lucas wouldn't be angry. When he stopped in front of the door he took a deep breath in and opened it, and closing it soft as possible. Lucas was already in the living room. "I told you to be home and hour ago" He growled, getting close to Spencer.

Spencer started shaking "y-yeah I know. But the t-team wanted me to um, stay for a while l-longer. " Lucas narrowed his eyes.

Spencer wasn't prepared for the sudden blow to his stomach, making him drop to his knees. Lucas stood over him, "Get up" He told Spencer, making Reid shaking stand. "So you went out to eat huh? Baby, you know I hate punishing you but you have to learn your lesson.. No eating for 2 days" He said. Lucas then punched him in the cheek, then again on the jaw, then again and again on his stomatch. Reid whimpered, cowering below him on the floor. "Get up again Spencer"

Reid felt like he couldn't stand, but he tried, his legs giving out. Lucas growled, making Spencer whimper again and stand up. Grabbing his wrists and hard as he could, Lucas slammed Spencer against the wall, quickly smashing his lips into spencers's own. "Get home on time" Lucas told him, picking him up and throwing Reid onto the bed.

Reid winced, "p-please don't Lucas.. I -don't w-want to do th-"

"Do not say no to me" Lucas growled, taking Spencer's shirt off. Spencer only whined, giving weak shoves of protest. Lucas picked up his pace and took off Spencer's pants and boxers, then his own. Reid quietly started sniffling, not wanting this.

"P-please don-" Spencer started but was quickly cut off by Lucas climbing over him and grabbing his hips hard enough to bruise. Lucas got some lube from the dresser and smeared it all over his cock. Spencer whined again.

Lucas shoved his full length into Spencer, making him scream. Lucas pulled out put quickly thrust himself back in again. Spencer just cried, the first time he and Lucas had done this was amazing, but now, it was pure torture. After thrusting in and out of Spencer for at least ten minutes, Lucas felt himself climaxing. Cumming inside Spencer, he pulled his boxers back on him, and then grabbed Reid by his hips and spooned him from behind. "Oh, your so beautiful baby... So beautiful" He told Spencer.

Reid silently cried, every inch of him hurt and all he wanted to do was sleep, but it was hard to even look at Lucas awake, falling asleep with him was always impossible.

\--The Next Morning--

When Spencer's alarm awoke him Lucas had already left for work, leaving him all alone. Spencer felt like he hadn't slept at all last night and groaned as he heard his spine and neck crack from sitting up. It hurt to walk but Spencer knew he couldnt limp or else the team would say something. After making his way to the bathroom, Spencer sighed at what he looked like, bags under his eyes, and the bruises on his face looked worse. Lucas normally didn't hit him on the face, he only started recently, because before Lucas knew other people would see them, but now he didn't care it seemed like. Lucas didn't care about what lies Spencer had to tell other people to cover them up. Lucas had Spencer around his finger, because of some connections. He told Spencer if he told anyone about Lucas hurting him, or if he tried to break up with him, he had contacts who would hurt his friends, mainly Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, and Henry, possibly JJ's boyfriend Will.

Spencer gulped, starting the shower and getting undressed. Warm water felt good against the so many bruises on him, but slightly make him sleepy. Spencer thought that he could possibly sleep on the plane after breifing. Spencer sighed again, realizing he forgot to tell Lucas he needed to go on a case for maybe a few days. After quickly washing up, Spencer dried himself off with a towel and got dressed, making sure he wore long sleeves and again, a slightly higher collared shirt. He pulled out his phone and texted Lucas, telling him about the case and how he would be gone. The message sent and Spencer grabbed his bag, making sure to grab his keys, wallet, charger, and phone. Spencer's stomach growled, but Spencer pushed the feeling of hunger away, although he could secretly eat on the plane or something, Lucas would find out, somehow.. He always found out.

Spencer walked to his bus stop and got on, riding it to his next stop and walking the rest of the way to the BAU. By now the pain in his lower back and, well butt, had practically faded, but he was still sore. The first time Lucas forced himself on Spencer, the day after he called in a sick day for work because he was so mentally unstable and sore. By now he was used to it.

"Spencer! How are you? Gosh, your face is still bruised.. " Garcia frowned and pouted at spencer, making him put his hand over his mouth and let out a short laugh. "Aww, your laugh and smile is so cute, stop putting your hand over itttt" This just made Spencer laugh more, while Garcia attempted to pry his hand away. In truth, Spencer always thought his laugh/smile was ugly. His eyes crinkled, his mouth went to big, forming to many lines, and not even getting started on the sound! He sounded like a dying hippo or something, something incredibly ugly just like him.

Garcia took Spencer's hand and yanked him into the bullpen. "So, you ready to dive into this case in a few minutes? " She asked him. Spencer nodded, smiling at her.

Hotch stood over the railing of the BAU "Everyone, wheels up in 10" Garcia let go of Spencer's hand and walked away, giving him one last grin before going to get her go bag. Spencer yawned, making his was to the rest of the group.

\--Time Skip--

When Spencer boarded the jet with the others he felt immediately tired. He pondered if he should stay awake for the briefing or fall asleep, but decided to stay awake.

"Okay team, since we didn't fly over yesterday, we need to get going on this case straight away. JJ, Morgan, you will go to the victims house, Prentiss and rossi, talk to the local cops and witnesses if there are any. Reid, work on the geographical profile." Reid nodded, walking over to the corner of the couch next to the window. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his mid section.

He needed to stay awake, even if that seemed impossible. Morgan sat next to reid. "Hey, remember that case with uh, Cy Bradstone in Durant? " Reid asked him. Morgan nodded "well, the unsub is dumping the bodies in a familiar fashion, he could also be taking them somewhere like Bradstone was, kidnapping and then torturing. "

Morgan nodded again, "yeah, they were all missing for a day to two before they were found.. Could be possible? " Reid hummed back. "Do you think our usub is disabiled like Bradstone? " He asked

"I would say so.. " Reid told him. "Because he struck their face and mutilated them so much.. Could be trying to show them what it's like to have a physical disability?"

"Huh, but then why would he dress them up in the same fashion after they died? And why pick the girls for their looks? " Morgan asked.

"Probably because he was rejected because of how he looks, high school sweetheart or something" Reid told him, curling into himself more, wishing to fall asleep.

Morgan nodded once more before going over to the team to tell them about their conversation. Reid was suddenly hit with a wave of drowsiness, making him start to doze off. He attempted to stay awake but the comfort of sleep was pulling him to much. He leaned his head against the window and slightly relaxed his knees, and allowed his shoulders to droop.

After a few minutes JJ looked over at Reid, who hadn't contributed to the conversation for a while. She silently gasped as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful, happy? She nudged Prentiss and gestured at him.

Prentiss smiled "he's cute" JJ smiled too, nodding. Morgan, rossi, and hotch looked over at Spencer.

Morgan sighed "I should wake him for the breifing but.. I don't think I can, he looks like he hasn't slept in days. " The team nodded, deciding to leave poor Spencer alone and continue by themselves. JJ took out her phone and called Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, almost forgot to ask but, did you figure out the stuff about the clothing?" JJ asked her.

Garcia turned on the video camera so she could see the others and they could see her. "Yeppers, apparently the clothing line is super old, started in the 60s but got extremely popular in the 70s/80s."

Prentiss nodded, "That fits in with our highschool sweetheart idea. Reid said that it could be like the Cy Bradstone case, the unsub got rejected because of a possible physical disability, which is why he's mutilating the victims faces the most. " Prentiss told her.

Garcia's eyes scanned them, "Uh, speaking if which where is my baby boy? " She asked, looking slightly worried.

Derek grinned, grabbing the phone and pointing it at the peacefully sleeping reid. "Right there, fell asleep right after we got on practically"

Garcia awwed and smiled, "Let him sleep, we can do the breifing alone"


	3. 3

Derek looked up from his phone when he realized Spencer, who had been asleep the whole flight, was whimpering and slightly shaking. His small noises seemed not to bother anyone else, because they were all either asleep, engrossed in their reading, or had their headphones in. Derek stalked over to where Spencer sat, curled up in a ball. His eyes were closed and he had a small bit of cold sweat, so Derek assumed he was having a nightmare. Although Derek knew it wasn't good to wake someone when they were having a nightmare, he tried anyway. Putting a large hand on Reid's shoulder, he shook him softly and spoke to him, "Hey, pretty boy, wake up.." Reid gasped, opening his eyes and flinching away from Derek's touch.

Morgan saw Spencer's eyes cloud with tears from his dream, and tried to comfort him by putting his hand back on his shoulder. "No, just- d-dont please." Spencer told him, his voice quivering. Derek only tried to comfort him more, scooting closer, thinking that if he could just wrap his arms around Reid or something, he'd be okay. Reid flinched away from him again and stood up, "Dont- touch me.." Spencer wrapped his arms around his chest and walked to the bathroom of the plane. Rossi noticed Reid walk away and sat next to Derek.

"What happened Derek?" Rossi asked, genuine concern for Reid evident on his face.

Taking a deep breath and sighing Derek spoke, "I'm pretty sure he was having a nightmare, I'm not sure what about. I tried to wake him up but he told me not to touch him.." He told Rossi, a deep look of concentration on his face.

"You know, I heard Spencer on the phone earlier.. It sounded kind of sketchy.. Like Spencer was afraid of the person of the other side" Rossi confessed in him.

Derek looked at him, "What kind of things did he say to give you that impression?"

"He said sorry a lot, like if he didn't the other person would get even angrier. He told them he'd make it up to them, and he stuttered a few times" David told Morgan, trying to piece together what he had heard.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom with his eyes down and averted from everyone, he looked like he had been crying. Derek was about to speak to him but Rossi gave him a look that told him not too. Spencer sat in the same spot he had been before, but scooted a little farther away from Derek than he had been originally. Derek took the small motion as a signal that Spencer didn't want to talk about what happened. Rossi frowned and headed back over to his seat, still trying to figure out what he had heard.

Although Derek didn't move back to his original spot, he did scoot to the other side of the couch away from Spencer.

A few minutes went by before Spencer softly spoke to Derek. "You know, Arkansas is really pretty sometimes.."

The comment surprised Derek and it took him a few seconds to register what Spencer had said, "Oh, yeah it can be.." He commented back. ".. Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Derek asked Spencer.

A beat.

"No."

\--Timeskip--

The plane was landing so the team started to gather their things. Spencer grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, following behind Derek while exiting the plane. JJ trailed behind Reid and tapped him on the shoulder. Reid turned around and smiled at her, she smiled back, "How was your nap spence?" She said in a joking matter.

Spencer forced a small laugh out and smiled as realistically as he could, "Ah, great" JJ smiled wider and Spencer turned around again.

\--Timeskip--

When the team arrived at the sheriff's station, they were greeted with an older looking man with a lot of muscle.He shook each of their hands, pausing when he got to Reid, he studied Reid for a few seconds before shaking his hand. The look the sheriff gave him made Reid's stomach churn. Hotch told the sheriff each of their names and ranks.

"Alright, well I hope we do well solving this case together. I'm Robert Jones." The team either politely smiled or nodded at him, then they all started to disperse to talk to other people at the station.

Reid went up to the sheriff, "Hey um, Jones,-"

"Call me Robert" The sheriff said happily.

"Oh- okay, Robert. Do you happen to have a map of the county..? Along with some markers.. And a board to tack it on?" Spencer asked him, trying his best not too look weak in front of such a strong man.

Robert smiled at him, "Yep, stay right here, I'll be back" And with that he left.

Reid sighed, taking a seat on the floor so he didn't look dumb just standing there akwardly. He sat on his knees, legs underneath him. He figured the sheriff would take a bit so he took out a book from his bag and started reading.

After a bit of Reid being alone and reading, the sheriff returned, with a map of Little Rock tacked onto a board, and a handful of markers. Reid placed his book back in his bag and stood up, gratefully taking the markers from the sheriff and grabbing the board so he could wheel it into the room that the rest of his team was in. "Thank you very much" Reid said to Robert and walked away.

Morgan walked out of the room as Reid was wheeling the board in. Reid was behind the board, because it was much easier to push it than pull it. "Hey pretty boy" Morgan said, dodging the board.

"Oh, hey Derek. When are you guys leaving to go to the victims' houses?" Reid asked him, pushing the board against the wall.

"Pretty soon, just thought I should say hi to you quick" He told Reid, smiling.

Reid smiled back, "heh.." Derek frowned, pulling up his own sleeves.

"God it's hot in Arkansas some times"

Reid nodded "true, true, even too hot for a sweater vest." He said as he pulled off the top layer of his clothes, revealing a baby blue button up dress shirt, which had 3/4th inch sleeves. He placed the sweater vest in his messenger bag and picked up a marker.

Derek looked at his right forearm, which had a long scar, almost like he had been cut by a knife or something.

Hotch's voice rang out from some where inside the sheriff station. "Team, conference room. Now"

Everyone gathered into the room that Derek and Reid were in. "What is it hotch?" Derek asked him after the whole team was in the room.

Hotch sighed, "everyone sit." Everyone did so. "There's been another murder, same type and same mutilation, but the body was dumped not even a quarter mile from the sheriff station."

Prentiss swallowed thickly, " So the unsub knows the BAU is here most likely?"

Rossi nodded, "he's getting cocky, could be a good thing? Might mean he slipped up or there was a witness?"

Prentiss nodded along with Rossi, as did Reid.

Hotch sighed, "Reid do you have anything on the geographical profile?"

Reid gulped, "oh, um, no.. I just got the map and board a few seconds ago"

Derek sighed, "So, where should we start? Do what we were originally going to do or check out the scene?"

"Derek, Reid, JJ, Prentiss, go to the crime scene. We don't need that many of you to go, but just in case he slipped up we could use extra eyes." Hotch told them, then continued, "Rossi and I will go to the latest victims house, and when you four are done at the scene, Reid, work on the geographical profile. Derek and Prentiss talk to some locals"

Everyone nodded, starting to stand up and break into seperate conversations. Derek remembered the scar on Reid, "hey, Spencer, where'd ya get that?" He gestured to the scar the ran from his lower forearm to his upper arm.

Prentiss and JJ looked at Reid too, "uh, well, it's a uh- long story. And it's sad I guess"

JJ pursed her lips, "tell us, we've got the time while we walk to the scene."

The group walked out of the sheriff station doors.

Spencer sighed, "well uh.. It's sad"

Prentiss furrowed her eyebrows, "tell us, it's not that bad is it?"

Spencer shrugged, "i-its kinda bad" Everyone looked at him for Spencer to go on, "its about my uh mom"

JJ stifled a gasp, she knew where this was going. "She had one of her uhm episodes when I was 8ish, and uh- was cooking while she did, and I came into the room at the wrong time I suppose.. Cause she turned around and thought I was some spy or something like she always does.. And uh" He gulped, "I couldn't run upstairs in time so she grabbed me and.. "

Derek suddenly looked alarmed, "Your mom, cut you with a kitchen knife when you were eight?!"

Spencer flinched, "I- well- uhm- yes" He looked down, "she only got me three times before I ran upstairs though.."

Prentiss grabbed his wrist, making Reid gasp, "Prentiss! Ah-!" She quickly let go of his wrist, forgetting about the hotch situation yesterday.

JJ looked at Reid with real concern in her eyes, "Did your mom hurt you any other times?"

Reid gulped, "yeah but not often, people normally don't get violent while having episodes."

JJ sighed, ".. Reid, what about your father?"

Reid looked alarmed at the mention of his father and flinched, he knew how easy it would be to tell the team everything. To tell them how his father would hurt him without remorse, how there was always a hint of alcohol on his breath, and always a hint of roughness in his touch, but Spencer didn't. He had covered it up and he didn't want to dabble in those things again. That was the end of it.

"He was fine before he left" Reid stated sternly. The other members of his team looked at him with confusion about his sudden mood change but none of them said anything. Spencer wanted to keep it that way, so he shut his mouth.

The four of them walked in silence the rest of the way to the scene. The sun was starting to fade, casting shadows on the city. Street lamps turned on, illuminating the four as they hurried to their destination. Spencer regretted taking his sweater off, because one moment it was hot, but the next it was cold. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to conserve some body heat. Derek pulled down the sleeves of his shirt, shivering slightly when a gust of wind blew past them. Prentiss grimaced, realizing they still had a ways to go before they reached the scene. She had planned ahead, bringing a coat, as did JJ. JJ had been to Arkansas before, and she knew that sometimes the temperature could drop. She glanced at Reid, who was trembling and wrapping his arms around his stomach/chest.

Spencer hurried his pace, hoping the others would catch on and follow him quicker. A shadow caught his attention in the distance, standing under a streetlamo and carrying and umbrella. It wasn't raining so why would the figure be? Prentiss sighed as they walked past the strange shadow.

Shivering again when another gust of wind hit them, Spencer was relieved when he saw the location of the crime acne, carefully marked off with police tape. He jogged slightly to get there faster and get this over with.

Derek noticed how cold Spencer was getting and ran with him. "Okay, let's get started here" Prentiss said lowly, ducking the tape and carefully stepping around the body.

\--Timeskip (last one for this chapter I promise) --

When they made it back to the sheriff station, it was quite late and Spencer's fingers had turned practically blue. "I'm f-freezing" Reid admitted as he ran over to his bag to put his sweater back on. JJ laughed a little.

"Yeah, you're shaking like a leaf, Spence" She told him, gathering her things so she could go back to their hotel and get some sleep.

Giving a short laugh Prentiss nodded, "yeah, well I'm going back to the hotel, whos ready to leave?" Prentiss asked the other three.

After they all gave some form of agreement to leaving, the group strolled out of the station, dreading the cold walk back to the hotel. Rossi and hotch used their cars so the four were left on foot. "Gosh I can't wait to be in a warm, comfy bed" JJ sighed, picking up her pace.

Spencer nodded, "yeah, too bad the hotel is about a quarter mile or more from here" He told them, practically leading the way.

Derek sighed. Prentiss drooped. JJ clicked her tongue. Spencer frowned, falling quiet as the four walked in silence.


End file.
